House of Switched
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Just as Nina comes back for her second term, and Fabian was just about to ask her out she and Fabian accidently switch bodies. Rated "t" just in case
1. Chapter 1

I don't own House of Anubis or possibly any songs I may use in the future

Nina's Pov

I love this! I'm back for a new year at Anubis. Too bad Fabian and I hadn't made anything official though, I really thought we would be together but, I guess it was my fault for leaving so early the day after prom. You see, I booked the first flight out in the begging of last year because it was the cheapest but now, I really regretted it. I left at 4:00 am so I was only able to say goodbye to Trudy. I hope they weren't mad about that. Oh god! They're probably going to be furious! Maybe I should wait out actually opening the door… NO! I have been standing here for 20 minutes plotting if I should go in or not.

I grasped the door handle and opened it and inhaled the familiar scent of home. I stepped in and looked around. Nobody. There was nobody here!

"Hello?" I called

"Nina? Is that you?" in came Trudy from the kitchen "Oh Nina! How have you been dear?" she gave me a huge hug

"Fine, where are they?" I asked

"Classes" Trudy said "School started two days ago, we here weren't sure if you were coming back! Victor refused to tell us!"

"Well, I'm going to go unpack. It's nice to see you again Trudy!"

I dragged my suit cases up the seemed to be ever on going stair case and walked down the hall to my room. I opened the door and saw Amber had already set up her side of the room with pink all over. My side was still untouched.

I began to unpack when I heard the door open and foot steps come in. A lot of them. They belonged to my true family. I remained still to hear what was going on.

"Trudy! We're back!" amber called muffled by the door

"Oh great! There's someone upstairs I think you'll be excited to see everyone!" I then heard foot step trample up the stairs. I suddenly began unpacking again to act like I didn't know they were coming. The door burst open and Amber squealed "NINA! YOUR BACK!" She then attacked me with a giant hug and squeezed me as hard as she could.

"Good to see you Amber!" I said with excitement

I then walked over to the crowd to see Patricia, Mara and Alfie.

"Good to see you guys!" I gave them a huge group hug "Where are the others?" I asked

"On their way, we ran here when we saw the taxi pull off of campus" Patricia explained

Just then the door opened down stairs.

"Is she here?" Fabian called from bellow

"Go!" Amber whisper yelled to me

She then pushed me out the door. I then tiptoed to the balcony where I saw Fabian, Mick and Jerome talking amongst they bellow.

"This answer your question?" I called to them

Their heads shot up to look at me as I smiled.

"Nina!" They all called

They then shot up the stairs to greet me. Fabian was the first to reach me.

"You!" I then became concerned "You left without as much as a glass slipper and then refuse to tell anyone if you're even coming back! I paced tracks in my bedroom all summer to see if you came back! Come here!" He then gave the biggest hug in the world "We have to talk later. I'll help you unpack"

"Okay" I said as I walked over the Jerome and Mick

"Come here guys!" I then hugged the both of them at the same time. "You guys want to talk about my so called glamorous summer in the states In the common room?" I asked

"Sure"s and "Absolutley"s flowed through the crowd

We then walked down the stairs into the common room and sat down. Patricia, Amber, Fabian and Jerome were on the big couch and Alfie and Mick were on the little one as I sat on the floor in the center on the room.

"So what do you guys want to know?" I asked

"Did you meet any cute guys?" asked Amber

"Amber!" I said

"So is that a yes?" she asked as Fabian started to look concerned

"That's a no!" I said as Fabian drifted back to a smile

"Hey it looks like Fabian might have a chance at actually getting a girlfriend now!" Jerome said followed by a punch from Trixie

"How were your friends?" asked Fabian "You know the ones you NEVER talk to anyone about!"

"They're good! And, they reminded me to teach you guys something!" I said remembering what Jess and Lexi reminded me to do

"I'm scared!" said Amber

"No! It's a lot of fun! It's called Shabooya roll call! We do it all the time! It's from one of our favorite movies!" I said trying to be convincing

"Show us first!" Amber said

"Okay! Everybody stand up and get in a circle!" I said

They did as instructed and I stood in the middle.

"Just, watch me! Everybody clap your hands!" they started to clap

"Shabooya! Sha Sha Shabooya! Roll Call! My Name is Nina! Yeah me Latina! And when I shake it, the boys aribbaaaa! Amber now you!" I walked out of the center and put amber in the center "Shabooya! Sha Sha Shabooya! Roll Call!" I sang

"Uhh… My name is Amber! I love pink! And you know, this really stinks!" she sang as everyone stopped and started laughing

"I think I'll rent you guys the movie first" I said once I caught my breath

"Nina, don't even think I'm doing that!" Fabian said as he continued to try to stop laughing

"I wouldn't think you would have the right hip movement anyway" I demonstrated moving my hips

"I would hope not!" he said smiling

"We'll other than that ridiculous dance, what did you do during the summer?" asked Jerome

"Well, Jess, Lexi and I went out to the bookstore a lot. We got ice-cream and went to the park. We also went to the aquarium, I really love the aquarium, and we went bike riding. We watched some TV and I also did some stuff on my own like I went a couple birthday parties for friends and there was this _one _guy who asked me out like nine times but I said no." I replied with exact remembrance

"Why did you say no?" asked Amber

"Well, he was an old friend. His name was Scott. I've known him since I was 5 and he's just not my type. He's really athletic and sporty and I think that's just really over ratted. No offense to you Mick or Mara for dating him." I said making sure to and emphasis that I don't like him maybe so I could be with Fabian "Anything else you guys want to know? Because I have to go unpack, Fabian, you still willing to help? I asked begging he say yes

"Yeah" he replied looking at his hands and his feet.

"Ok" I said walking out of the room with Fabian on my tail

**I hope you guys like this story! I haven't even gotten to the plot yet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Fabian's Pov

I started to shake as I walked up behind Nina. This was it; I was going to finally ask Nina out. I could do this! Can't I?

We walked into her room and began to open boxes. I was just about to start talking when she said;

"So how was your summer?"

"Great!" I said and went back to the box

I then actually looked in the box and then saw that I should have opened this box. It was filled with her um… under garments. I had to tell her! If I don't then she'd probably think I was some kind of pervert then she would NEVER go out with me!

"Um… Nina?" I asked "I don't think I should be going through this box"

She then looked over to the box and then gasped a little. She then took the box away and threw it into her closet then slammed the closet door.

"Why don't we hold off on the boxes and um… Go to the basement! You want to? Come on let's go!" she then walked out the door

I began to follow her down the hall then we stopped at the attic door. She opened it with her bobby pin and we walked up the staris. We walked over to the secret panel as she untucked her necklace from underneath her shirt, nice to see she still had it. She opened the door to find two golden orbs. They just sat on the floor next to a piece of paper.

"Somebody was in here!" she exclaimed while leaning over to pick up one of them orbs. She picked up the orb with the paper and read. "Fabian, pick up the other one" I didn't as commanded "It's some kind of incantation. I think it opens another room!" she was really getting excited now

"Read it!" I said almost as excited as her

"With these orbs alight, we share souls to open a mysterious change" she read as the orbs floated up in-between us and began to glow a bright white. They collided and I felt a strong pull in my chest. It was like somebody plucking out a hand full of hair. The room flashed white and when it went back to normal. I was looking at myself standing in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own house of Anubis**

Fabian's soul's Pov

I looked down and saw Nina's body. How did this happen? The orbs!

"Nina? I don't think we should have done that" I said with fear noticing I have her voice

"Ya think so?" she asked looking at her new/my body in my voice

"What do we do? No offense but I'd kind of like to be me again!" I said

"We'll…um… Look it up on Google! Yeah! Ya know, you can Google just about everything these days!" she said as she turned around and skipped away "You coming?" she added

"Yeah, but guys don't skip" I said as she almost instantaneously stopped skipping and started walking again.

I tried walking like Nina usually would, with a spring in my step, but I felt ridiculous so I just walked normally as I in my own body would

I tried to close the passage door and bring the orbs and incantation with us. But, when I tried to close the passage doors, it wouldn't close to the locket.

"Nina, why don't you try?" I asked

She took the locket off of my current body and as soon as she touched it, it glowed and closed the door.

"I guess it only opens and closes to your soul" I said

"Yeah" she said

We then walked out of the attic, locked the door and into the hall. We walked down the hall and quietly into Nina's and Amber's room. I sat down on her bed and she got her laptop and sat down next to me.

We opened the laptop just as Amber came in. She saw that Fabian/me was in the room and let out an "Awww" then, she pointed at my body and said "Fabian, get out, I want to talk to Nina" Nina, still in my body got up and walked out the door giving me her "I don't know what she's doing" face.

"So Nina, are you and Fabian like together yet?" she asked siting down on her bed as she started to file her nails

"Um… no" I said, is this what they talk about all the time

"Well, it's _so _obvious that he likes you. And you've told me that you like him _so, _why don't you two just be together? You two would be so cute! With your geek-ness and such" wait, Nina said she liked me?

"I said, that I liked Fabian?" I asked making sure I heard her right

"Yeah, like all the time. If you don't remember or something just look in your diary, you wrote entire novels about him in there. Not that I read it or something" she pulled Nina's diary out from one of the many boxes and handed it to me "It's okay, I forget stuff like, all the time"

Should I do it? Should I read her diary?

"Go on" amber insisted

Well, if she _insists_

Dear Diary,

Well, today was the prom. It was not only scary on the fact that Rufus nearly killed me and all of my friends but, it was also fantastic because Fabian and I FINALLY kissed! I couldn't believe it! I've been telling you how much I liked him all year and now, we kissed! Oh my god, so it was like right out of a TV show (A/n, Hee Hee Hee). Amber announced us prom king and queen (remind me to thank her for that) and we danced then… We kissed!

I don't know if we're together or not but, if he DOES ask me out, I'll definitely say yes. Fingers crossed!

Love, Nina

Oh my god! I've been wondering all last year if I should ask her to be my girl and I thought she would say no! This changes everything! I'm going to ask her to be my girl right now!

I was just about to get up when I realized, I was in Nina's body. I should probably wait until we switch back. We BETTER switch back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own House of Anubis! Sadly **

Nina's Soul's Pov

I sat in Fabian's body, on the couch waiting for Fabian/me to come out of mine and Amber's room. I wonder what they were talking about. Hopefully nothing I told her about my not so little crush on Fabian. But, it's probably just something about her.

I heard a door open from upstairs. I craned my neck around the door frame to see it was mick coming out from his and Fabian's room. He saw me sitting and did that cool guy wave thing. You know, it kind of looks like a flick or windshield wiper. I waved back as best as I could flick and said "Hey mate", because I hear Mick say that all the time to Fabian.

"Hey Fabian" he said as he walked into the room

"What you up to, mate?" I asked

"Ah, nothing much. Mara's been driving me up the wall with this new training schedule but I guess it's for the best. _So, _how's _Nina? _You know what I mean mate?" he asked emphasizing 'Nina'

"What do you mean?" I asked, honestly wanting to know

"Oh come on! You've told me practically every day about how much you fancy her. You told me the only reason you didn't ask her out is because you thought she doesn't fancy you back. Which everyone knows beside you and her is NOT true" he said

"Oh, she's um… good. Very… good" I said

"Okay… I guess I'll leave you to what you were doing" he said confused as he walked out

Fabian likes me! Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it! Just then, another door opened. Fabian /I walked out looking… surprised or startled. What did Amber tell him that was so shocking! He walked down the stairs and snapped out of whatever she told him/me.

"Why don't we go look on my computer? Hmm?" he asked

"Sure" I said confused why he was so surprised

We walked into his room and sat down on his bed next to each other with the computer in the middle of us.

We typed 'body switches' into Google and scrolled down. We clicked on one of the tabs and read to ourselves. A whole lot of nothing, all it said was basically "body switching has been not yet proven to exist"

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I know how I'm going end this story but, I'm not sure when I should do it. I could try to expand this more if you guys want me to or, I can end it with like two or three chapters. LET ME KNOW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own house of Anubis. But I do have bunny! **

Fabian's soul's Pov

This is bad, really really bad. I have to switch back! I kind of want to be myself when I ask her out and I don't even want to know what will happen when we have to change for bed or let alone shower! Oh god! We HAVE to switch back! I don't even want to think about what Mick and the others have been telling her as me.

"So what do think we should do?" I asked hoping she knew what to do

"Well, I guess we just wait and see if it wears off" she said making me wonder if my voice really sounds that way to other people

"Um… a couple problems with that. What happens when we have to shower? Or change for bed?" I asked

"Well, we should shower in our underwear. Just put my bathrobe on when you're walking back to mine and Amber's room. And for changing clothes, I guess I'll have to just trust you and you'll have to trust me" she said "I trust you"

"I trust you" I said dreading tonight

"Well, what time is it now?" she asked

"5:30, so it's almost time for supper" I said looking at Nina's/my watch

"Supper!" Trudy called almost as if on a cue

We walked into the dining room and plopped down into our seats although, I had to remember to sit in her chair and tell her to sit in mine.

"What are we having?" she asked

"Nina's favorite… Linguini and Clam sauce" answered Trudy "So, Nina better eat up because I made a double recipe for her return"

The one thing I can't stand eating is her favorite meal? How I am I supposed to eat so much? I gave Nina 'What am I going to do?' look and she was just smiling and mouthed back 'eat it! It's good!'

"Oh, and I know Fabian doesn't care for clams so, Fabian I made you just normal linguini and butter" Trudy added scooping the garbage onto my plate

Nina's/my smile faded as she looked down at the plain pasta. She eats slowly but finished it with a frown. I had to stomach mine in small fork-fills with an artificial smile. I felt like I was going to be sick and I had to eat more than everyone else.

When dinner was over Nina and I had dish duty so I began to pick up the dishes and brought them into the kitchen next to Nina/my body.

"Clams? Really?" I asked

"Sorry! I really am sorry!" but then she started to laugh her laugh with my voice witch just sounded bizarre "But you should have saw your face when she said clams!" she then burst out into that bizarre laughter

I chased her around the kitchen counter and caught her in a corner. That must have looked odd to have Fabian be pinned to a corner by sweet little Nina because when Jerome and Alfie passed by they burst out into laughter and said things like "Fabian I didn't know you were _that _weak!" and "Nina, congrats! I think you finally found a boyfriend who you can beat in an arm wrestling competition"

We then looked at each other and stopped laughing. We looked into each other's eyes and then got untangled from the corner and aqwardly went back to work.

**Sorry it's so short! REVIEW PLEASE!- Grace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything! I thought I told you that five times already!**

Fabian's Soul's Pov.

After we finished the dishes we went up to Nina's/my room. I sat on the bed and examined the orbs. They were gold with etches of ancient Hieroglyphics that we couldn't seem to decipher.

"Why don't we check online what these mean?" I asked

"Sure" she answered

She/me picked up her computer from her/my desk and sat back down on the bed. She/I typed 'hieroglyphic dictionary'

She/I read it out loud for me to hear;

"The chosen one and the chosen one's soul mate may switch souls by holding the soulospherics **(A/n Obviously made up word from my imagination) ** and resisting the soulomic, to reverse the switch… I can't find what these ones mean" she said pointing to some very complicated looking symbols

"Well, I think-" I was caught off by Victor downstairs "It's ten o'clock, you have five minutes and then… I want to hear a pin drop" he said dropping his pin

Nina got up and said "I trust you, my pj's are in my top drawer on the left. I've got to go to bed, where are your pj's?"

"My _pajamas _are in my bottom right drawer. Guys don't say pj's" I said "Goodnight" I said as she walked out

I walked over to her drawers and then I paused. Was it the top left or right drawer? I think it was the right. Wasn't it? Oh well, I opened the drawer and discovered that the drawer I opened was Nina's underwear drawer. I slammed the drawer so quickly I forgot to remove my hand and slammed the drawer on Nina's delicate hand.

"Owww!" I screamed in a whisper I shook my hand until it stopped hurting and just throbbed and left a thick purple line on her fingers

I opened the other drawer with my other hand and found her pajamas. I picked out a pair that I saw Nina wear a couple times before **(outfits on profile)**. Now, came the hard part… changing. I decided to change with my eyes closed. I closed to door and closed my eyes. I then oh-so-lightly stripped off Nina's clothes and as quick as I could I slipped Nina's pajama pants on and even quicker put her shirt on. I then heard Amber nocking at the door, I locked the door! I quickly un-locked the door and let Amber in. I tried to act as cool as possible, like I wasn't Fabian trapped in Nina's body was what I was going for.

I then got under the covers and went to bed. I hope Nina had an easier time getting ready for bed.

**There you go! SOOOOO, whatchya think? Let me now by reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This I NOT a chapter! This is an author's note to readers! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, I am working on the next chapter and It's should be done within the next twenty four hours. The only thing I want to ask is… Should I try to elongate this story as far as I can OR try to move past the switched part and write more about Fabian and Nina's relationship? If you chose option two, I will be having them go to America for Christmas. This was my original plan for the sequel but, if you want it, I'm just going to make it one long story. PLEASE, review/answer this author's note! PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own House of Anubis! Thank you for the answers from my Authors Note Chapter!**

Nina's Soul's Pov

As soon as I got down stairs I got this bad pain in my and like I closed a drawer on it. I shook my hand long enough and it eventually went away just making me wonder where it came from in the first place.

I quickly opened the bottom left noticing that this was NOT Fabian's pj drawer! This was where he kept important stuff like his journal that said "KEEP OUT!" on it and other personal looking belongings likes photos and guitar picks. Then I realized, Oh My Goodness! Fabian has a junk drawer! I knew he was organized but not _this _organized! I went through the other drawers to find his pj drawer. When I final found it, I grabbed the first things that I could find and made a mad dash the bathroom.

Once I got in, I closed the door and I locked it as fast as I could. I figured, if I closed my eyes and only kept contact with his hips and his chest, it wouldn't count as badly on myself conscious.

I closed my eyes and oh-so-gently, began to take off his pants. Once they were around my ankles though, Victor started to pound on the door which made me fall into the bath tub and hit my head on the wall

"If you aren't out of there in two minutes Mr. Rutter you'll have toilet duty for a month. Now move!" Victor bellowed from the hallway

At that point, I through gentle right out the window and got dressed as quick as I could. When I opened the door Victor gave me the "I want to choke you" look as I ran to Fabian's and Mick's room.

Once I got there I noticed Mick was sitting up in bed reading a magazine instead of sleeping.

"Oh are you going right to bed mate? Sorry, I'll turn of my lamp and use a torch instead" Mick said looking up at me

"Um… no, I'm going to read a little" I said looking at the junk drawer

"Okay" Mick said looking back at his magazine

I opened the drawer and saw his journal lying there like it wanted me to read it! I'll only read three pages then, I'm going to bed. It was settled.

I opened it to reveal that it wasn't a journal but a song book as well. I opened it to the latest three entries

_Another day goes by making me wish I told Nina how I felt about her. I was about to tell her, when we switched bodies. By the way, Nina's Soul, if you're reading this, put this down and go to bed. (_I ignored that last sentence) _I really wished that I would have told her the next morning after prom but, she left to early. I was skimming my mind and I really thought of this song so, here goes. And Nina, I know you disregarded the last one so I am now begging you to put the book down and go to bed. _(he knows me so well, but no)

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus]_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooooo_

_Beautiful Soul, yeah_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah _

_I hope you liked It Nina which I know you're still reading this._

_Love, Fabian_

At that point, I actually decided to put the book down and go to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own house of Anubis! If I did, season 2 would already be on television! Thanks for all the support!**

Nina's Soul's Pov

I woke up to Mick shaking me. I eventually gave up pretending not to notice so I asked;

"What?"

"Time to get up dude" he said "Even though it's Saturday, you have to get up!" he said pulling the covers off of me

"Fine" I said getting out of bed

I walked out of the room, went to the bathroom, bushed my teeth and fixed my new 'Fabian' hair

I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Fabian/me. Just as a scooped some eggs onto my plate the phone rang. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _It then stopped so I assumed Trudy answered. Trudy then came into the room five minutes later and said:

'"Nina, the phone is for you" Fabian/me got up and gave me the 'What do I do?' look and all I could do is mouth back 'I don't know!'

Fabian's Souls Pov

What was I going to do! I don't know anything about Nina's American friends! I picked the phone up slowly and quietly asked;

"Hello?"

"Nina! It's gran!" her gran said on the other line

"Gran!" I said trying to act as if I were Nina

"Well, you know that Jessica's birthday is coming up and Alexis and I are throwing a surprise birthday party for her. If you can, we would love it if you and your friends could come here for the party!" she said, how was I supposed to answer for her?

"I'll go ask Trudy" I said

I put the phone down and I walked into the dining room. I flagged Trudy down and had her come into the hall. I didn't want to excite the others in case she said no.

"What dearie? Are you okay?" she asked

"Yes, it's just my friend's birthday is coming up and they were wondering if I could bring some friends to the party. We'll only be gone for a couple days and my gran will be there. So, can we go?" I asked trying to use Nina's puppy dog look

"You can bring ONE friend but, I suppose I know who you'll pick" she said with a wink

"Thank you SO much Trudy!" I said giving her a huge hug like Nina always did

"Why don't we get back to breakfast?" she asked

"Will do" I said walking back into the dining room with her

I sat down and leaned towards Nina/me and whispered;

"Guess who's coming with me to your friend's surprise birthday party?"

"Oh my god! Thank you!" she then leaned in to give me a huge 'Nina' hug

Jerome and Alfie then made huge wolf whistles and laughed to themselves each getting a slap from Patricia up-side the head.

I'm glad we're going on 'vacation' together, I just wish I was my self.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reviewing, keep em' coming! I don't own House of Anubis!**

Fabian's Soul's Pov

"I still can't believe you picked Fabian instead of me to come with you!" Amber complained as she gave me a hug

"Sorry" I said

"Well, just remember while you're off on your excursion to call!" she said

We just about to leave as everyone crowded around us at the door.

"This is the perfect time to tell him by the way" she whispered

"Not yet!" I whispered back "Okay everybody, our flight leaves in two hours so we should get going! Bye!" I said trying to rush Nina/me out the door

Nina picked up her back and I dragged mine filled with Nina's clothes and vice versa. I opened the door, we waved everybody and left.

We dragged our belongings to the awaiting taxi. The cab driver came out and exclaimed;

"You! Didn't I drive you to school a couple days ago?" he asked

I gave Nina/me a confused look and she nodded so I nodded

"Good to see you again!" He said taking our bags and loading them into the car "Oh! Is this your boyfriend?" he asked

"No, were um… just friends" I said sadly

We stepped into the cab and sat down next to each other and buckled ourselves in. The ride after that comment became long and just plain awkward. We never did talk about what happened at the prom. And I swear, as soon as we find a way to switch back I'm telling her how I feel.

Nina's Soul's Pov

After we arrived at the airport we breezed through security and check in. A few minutes later when we were at the gate, we boarded the plane.

I sat down in my plane seat and gulped, I was terrified of flying. I must have looked it to because Fabian /I asked;

"Are you okay?"

"No! This is gonna sound really weird coming from you but I'm so terrified of flying! I literally left nail marks on my arm rest on the way to Anubis" I exclaimed

"I'm here! Although, that did sound _really _odd coming from my mouth" he said to me

He grabbed my hand as we took off. I must be stronger then I'm aware of and so is Fabian because I thought I was going to crush my own hand!

I looked across the aisle not letting go of my own/Fabian's hand and saw a girl about with a doll doing some pretty insane splits that looked impossible for the actual human body. Just then, we evened out in the sky and I eventually let go. The movie "Babe" which I've seen far too many times started and I eventually just fell asleep because this was going to be a long flight.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own House of Anubis! Just to let you know, my computer's hard drive crashed so it will take up to a month to fix it. SO, I'm going to have to use my mom's so it may take a little longer to update.**

Fabian's Soul's Pov

I sat and watched the movie as I felt a head drift onto my shoulder. Man, I have a heavy head! Anyway, a few moments later a woman came down the aisle pushing a rickety cart asking for drink orders. When she got to our row, she smiled and said;

"It looks like your boyfriend is a little tired"

I looked over and saw Nina completely comatose on my shoulder.

I just smiled when she said boyfriend and said yeah, it's not bad to pretend!

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked

"Um… I'll have a diet coke and he'll have water I guess" I said questioningly

She poured the drinks into little clear cups and handed them to me one at a time. As I lowered the tray tables the stewardess said as she pushed the cart away;

"He's cute, I think he's keeper if you ask me"

I took solemn sips of my drink and drifted to sleep.

"Thank you for flying British Airways, make sure to get any checked luggage from the rotator and have lovely day" the pilot said over the intercom

Nina and I woke up a while ago and just talked and watched movies until we landed. We grabbed our luggage from the overheads and walked off the plane and into the airport.

After walking for a while we saw a group of people with a sign that said "Welcome Nina and Fabian!" and balloons. When they saw us the smiled and started to squeal. Remembering that I was still a girl, I squealed and tried to act as much as Amber as I could. Nina was focused on this little girl who apparently couldn't find a doll of hers. "Just retrace your steps" said the mother trying to calm her down. That was it! We had to retrace our steps! We had to read the incantation backwards! It was worth a shot! When I told Nina she reminded me that we left the incantation back in England.

**What do you guys think of the story so far? Huh? Huh? Well, let me know by either Personal Messaging me OR, REVIEW! I really want to know what you think so let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12

Fabian's Soul's Pov

"I guess we'll just ruff out this trip and try reading it backwards when we get back" I said

"Okay well, if you're going to be me, you should know a couple things about my life here in America. One, we live in Lewiston New York. Two, I'm a second degree black belt in karate. Three, try to stay away from Joel. He and I had a tough break just before I left to come back to Anubis. He said her liked me, but I liked… somebody else so, just try to ignore him" she said "Okay?"

"No! What happens if I have to do something karate related?" I asked

"Just, say you can't because you don't remember anything and you ankle hurts" she said with ease "I'll tell you the rest when we get back to my house. For now, just watch my actions"

"Okay" I said as we started to walk towards her friends

"Nina! Your back!" one girl said

I looked at Nina and she mouthed 'Alexis'

"Good to see you Alexis" I said giving her a hug

"Jess doesn't know your back, you're her big surprise at the party so, while we're in school, we've arranged a couple things we think you might like" she said with a wink "Tonight, you me and your friend over there are going to the Pub. Ken, Eddie and Brad have been dying to know how you've been!"

"Great" I said with fake enthusiasm "Well, this is Fabian" I said pointing to my former self.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, you can call me Lexi! This is Nina's Gran; I suppose you know about her um… parents?" she asked

I could see Nina tear up just at the thought of them so I spoke up and said;

"I already told them last year"

Nina gave a thankful look and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"Well" said her Gran "Why don't we get going back to the house, get you two all dolled up and we can get going!"

We followed her out of the Airport and to the car. Even by the license plates I could tell England and the U.S are allot different. Back home we had plain white plates with long black letters and they were much longer. Here, they were shot and decorative pictures on the top that said New York. Her Gran opened the trunk to a big black mini people carrier (minivan in American terms) and we put our luggage in side. We sat in the back, Lexi sat in the passenger and Gran drove. I whispered to Nina;

"Any other surprises? Like, are you a champion tennis player or something?" she laughed then whispered

"No, just I really love art. I quit when I came to Anubis because I was there on a science scholarship. SO, if they want you to go paint at the club-shack, just agree and act like they just gave you a brand new Ferrari"

"I can't paint to save my life! And what's the club shack?" I suddenly realized I could never pull this off

"Just paint something abstract! And, the club-shack is the art shack at Art-park. It's a HUGE park right near our house. I used to go there to clear my mind. Art Park even does really big free concerts during the summer like Zz-Top, Ted Nugent, and America"

"Cool!" I whispered, this place sounds like heaven on Earth!

When we pulled over a bridge Nina seemed to get extremely excited. We must be close to her house. She then looked out the window and smiled hugely. I looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of carnival rides and stands in a park.

"You see that the Peach Festival is this weekend! It's a lot of fun Fabian, you and Nina should go while we're in school this week" said Lexi to all of us "Nina, you remember that time when I dared you to drop I-Got-It balls from the top of the Fire Ball?" she said with a laugh

"Yeah!" I said un-knowingly

We pulled down a hill and pulled down a small street, then we pulled into a drive way. We were here.


	13. Chapter 13

Nina's Soul's Pov

I have no idea how Fabian is going to pull this off! I wasn't exactly the same girl I am in England when I was here. My mom made me start taking karate classes so I could stand up for myself when I was really little. I fell in love with it and never stopped, that was, until I came to England.

Art was another really big part in my life, before I came to England. I used to use art when I was bored or felt like I needed to express myself. I want to become an art teacher before England but now, I really like history. I don't know if it was the search or if it was Fabian. Either way, I'm different. I just hope that Fabian can keep track of my old life.

Fabian's Soul's Pov

Karate, really? I can play soccer, I can sing, I can play guitar and I can even solve a mystery (with her help) but karate?

Nina/my old body led me inside and to her old room. I looked around and saw pictures of her as a child, old school photos, her art work and pictures in her karate costume **(AN; it's called a gi, pronounced like 'g' in geese and with a 'e' sound at the end) **hanging on the wall. I walked slowly looking at the pictures from when she was growing up; examining every on like it was the Mona Lisa.

It must have looked odd having Fabian lead the way through the house but, I don't think Alexis or her Gran noticed because they were having apparently a very interesting conversation about god knows what.

She lead me down the hall and into a small pink room that had a white little bed with a blue cover and white pillows. She took a deep breath and it looked like she was trying to hold back tears brought up by her past.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, it's just; my parents bought me all the furniture in this room. That's why I never changed it." She said in a whisper, even though it sounded ridiculous coming from my mouth, I still felt bad for her so I gave her a hug

"Don't you think we should prepare for this dinner?" I ask trying to change the subject

"Yeah!" she said with a sniffle "Here, sit down I'll get the suitcases"

I sat down on the bed looking around the room. There were pictures of her at competitions, at fairs and at her old school. Although there was one old picture that caught my eye. It was old and crinkled in a silver frame; she was standing with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't have been more than six years old and had a man and a woman behind her. They were all smiling beyond belief.

I got up and picked up the picture and turned it around, it said "Mom, dad and Nina 96'". I would have looked at it longer but, Nina came into the room so I automatically put it down and turned around and asked;

"You got the suitcases?"

"Yeah"

She put my suitcase on the bed and opened it up revealing dresses and girly such **( AN; sorry, I just had to say it)**. I looked through it and said;

"I have no idea how to make this stuff match"

"I can do your hair and make-up and I _promise_ I won't tell Jerome and Alfie that you did my make-up for me… though it is really funny when you think about it!" I would have said something but she was still kind of upset, so I let it slide.

She picked a pink and white make-up bag out of the luggage. First, she put this peach powdery stuff all over my face then, she put pinkish red powder on my cheeks. Then, she took out this pinkish powder and held my eyes closed as she painted it on my eye lids. Finally, she took a small silver tube out, opened it to reveal a black brush with black goo all over it. As she put it towards my eye I couldn't help but laugh;

"I'm sorry it's just, to see myself put make-up on somebody just looks ridiculous!" I said as she started to laugh

I couldn't help but watch her laugh my British laugh in little giggles like she does. It sounded just really odd which made us laugh more and it just kind of snow ball from there. By then, we were rolling on the bed laughing. When we stopped, I looked at her and shot-up. I had an idea how to switch us back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I this Is NOT a chapter but, I would really appreciate it if you read this! Issue numero uno;**

**I would thank to thank you for all off you reading and reviewing this story! You have no idea how much I look forward to reading what you guys/girlies have to say. It really helps!**

**I would like to send out a super special shout out for HoaLotsAtla! They have been sending me reviews and comments on every chapter and I would like to thank her for that. SO, that you girly!**

**I don't know where some of you guys got the idea that this story is ending soon. I know that I told you that I was thinking of shortening my original plot but, thanks to you who responded, I will be EXPANDING my plot. So, I'm not going anywhere!**

**Lastly, I would like to tell you that I apologize that my clothes that are on my profile are refusing to work! When I get it to start working again, I will notify you a.s.a.p.! **


	15. Chapter 15

Fabian's Soul's Pov

I had an idea how to switch us back! I couldn't believe how we didn't think of this sooner!

"Nina! You still have the orbs right?" I ask in such an excited tone I couldn't contain myself

"Yeah, I always keep the really important stuff with me at all time. But remember, the incantation is back in England?" she said in a confused voice

"Video chat!" I said now laughing

"Video chat?" she asked "Explain"

"We can have Amber or Patricia hold up the incantation over video chat!" I said

"Oh my god! We have to do right now, no offense Fabian but, this whole wait to shower until we switch back thing is getting really gross" she said as she sprung off the bed and whipped out her laptop

She logged in and signed onto her chat bar. Then, she had depressed look as did i. They weren't on.

I expected the car ride to dinner to be fairly long so, my plan was to ask Nina about this place when we were in the car. Too bad the restaurant was only a block away.

We walked in and saw an old Irish themed bar with wood tables, chairs and wall paneling. There were bowls of popcorn on every table and the usual salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, napkins and drink menus all clumped together.

The bar tender looked up and when he saw me (Nina) he put down the mug he was cleaning, smiled and walked out of the bar to great us.

"Nina! How have you been? Why are you back?" he asked giving me a hug

"Um… l'm here for Jess's birthday party, but don't tell her I saw you! I'm her surprise" I said acting like Nina the best that I could manage

"So, are you guys here for dinner?" asked the man I have yet to learn the name of

"Yeah! Table for 4?" I asked

"Sure" he said flagging down a male waiter who again, when he saw me/Nina he smiled and when he got to us with 4 menus he asked

"Nina! Eddie told me that you're here for Jess's birthday! Is that true?"

"Yeah" I answered

He walked us into an joint room that was completely opposite of the bar. It had a pebbled wall and the rest of the walls were tan. It also had a corner cove with a fire place and a big round table that could seat up to at least 12 people.

He walked us to a table and as we sat down and got settled he asked;

"The usual drink Nina?"

"Yes!" this was going to be a piece of cake

"How about your boyfriend over there?" he asked pointing at my now Nina-soul filled body

"He's just a friend… his name is Fabian. He goes to school with me in England" I answered almost immediately

"Sure" said the un-named waiter skeptically "What will he have for a drink?"

"Um… Shirley temple with orange juice?" she answered

I looked at her as if to say 'WHAT?'

"I see Nina has been influencing your decisions, that's her favorite" said the waiter as her laughed and wrote the order down

Everyone was trying to contain their laughter probably at "My" drink order as they ordered

When the waiter left Alexis asked;

"SO, how's life in England this year?"

"Great" I said smoothly

"Can you elaborate on that?" she said laughing

"Yeah, um… well, I have really good teachers. They're… nice. And um… Trudy's nice" I said aqwardly not knowing what to say

"Oh come on Nina!" she pounded her fist on the table "When you came back for the summer you couldn't shut up about how much you missed England and your friends! Now, the best you can come with is 'nice'?"

"Um… why don't you ask Fabian something?" I said

Nina looked at me as if to shoot daggers from my non-current eyes

"So, Fabian" Jess began "What are your intentions with Nina?"

"Jess!" I said now feeling like Nina

I have a feeling this was going to be a long dinner and I think Nina was thinking the exact same thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Nina's Soul's Pov

After a very long, long, long dinner with Fabian posing me involving explaining why he ordered carrots on the side of his dinner when everyone knew I hate carrots (I tried them again in England and fell in love), Why I wasn't teasing gran about anything (I was trying a new meditation practice that involves me being super nice to everyone) and why I ate the cherries last in my Shirley temple w/ orange juice (it's just been so long since I had a quality cherry drenched in grenadine, cherry juice and OJ) Fabian and I practically burst through my bedroom door dying to get to the computer to check if Amber was online.

I ripped open my computer and logged in as if there was a million dollars on the line. I started my web chat browser and practically screamed to the heavens… Amber was online!

I must have clicked my track-pad a hundred times before she answered and screamed in her surprisingly natural, high pitch cry and squealed so loudly I had to cover my ears;

"'! (Nina oh my god I missed you so much and you're not allowed to go to that god awful place ever again!)"

"Amber you have no idea how much I am thankful to see you right now!" I said

"Um… not that I don't miss you Fabian but, I was talking to Nina" said Amber acting as if she were the one who was embarrassed

"Right" I said and walked as I hung my head in shame to the bed in the middle of the room

"So what do you need Nina, I mean, I don't mind you calling but since you're on vacation with_ Fabian_, I figured you would want to be with him" she asked tipping her head curiously

"I need you to go under my bed, grab my box and take out a sheet of paper. Hold it up to the camera when you get it" he instructed

"Okay" she said looking all weirded out

She did as instructed and held up the paper in front of the camera

"Fabian! Get them!" he said and I did as so

I held on and as did she and we read it aloud backwards that just so happened to sound like gibberish.

And then the most amazing thing happened…


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own House of Anubis! **

_Previously in House of Switched;_

_I held on and as did she and we read it aloud backwards that just so happened to sound like gibberish._

_And then the most amazing thing happened…_

Nina's Soul's Pov

A glow as bright as the sun started to shine off of both orbs. The glow then lifted off the orbs and shaped into ourselves, mine came out of Fabian's orb and vice versa. They then swirled in a fast circle and switched sides by shooting back into what I assumed their rightful owners.

I didn't know because, that was when I blacked out.

I woke up and looked around. I suddenly realized what had just happened. I stood up and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was myself again.

I then looked across the room because Fabian started to stir. Then, his eyes opened slowly, he blinked, then they shot open. He got up and looked at me and smiled as if I was about to hand him five billion dollars. He ran across the room and gave me a huge hug. Then I heard a voice, a girl's voice say;

"What on earth just happened?"

"God?" I asked looking around the room

"NO! It's me Amber!" then I realized she saw the whole thing

"Amber!" I ran over to the computer and said "I, I mean, _we_ can explain!" I stuttered out

"You better!" she said still in shock

"You see, the day I got back, when Fabian and I went to unpack we decided to go to the attic (not mentioning the underwear drawer incident on Fabian's behalf). When we got there, we opened the panel and saw that incantation and those two orbs we had. We read the incantation and then we switched bodies. Up until this point, you've been telling Fabian everything who has been pretending to be me. I hope you didn't let him read my diary, Amber!" I looked at her and she just said

"Well…"

"You let him read my diary?" I screamed then, I looked at Fabian "You read my diary?"

"On my behalf" Fabian started to say "What was I supposed to do? Tell her I was Fabian trapped in Nina's body and it would be wrong for me to? And besides, I only read _one_ page" he said

"Which page?" I asked

"Um… Amber? Do you mind if we phone you back? I kind of need to tell her something… private?" he asked

"Tell her how you-"Fabian flipped the computer closed before she could finish what she was about to say

"So, what page?" I asked again dying to know

"It was the entry from after prom" he said oh so quietly

"WHAT?" I was so embarrassed I wanted to disappear

"I'm sorry! It was the first one I opened to!" he confessed

"Well" I said in as calm as a voice that I could even though my voice was about crack "You know, what I wrote. Now, you should know what I read" I said

"What do you mean 'read', what did you read?" he asked

"Um… well, the first night we were um… switched… I realized Mick wasn't going straight to bed. He was reading a magazine and he said that I always read at night so I just grabbed your book from your… junk pile drawer and read one of the entries" I said probably so quiet he couldn't even hear me

"Wwwhat? Yyyou read my journal?" he stuttered out (hee hee hee, stutter Rutter)

"Yeah" I confessed even quieter then before

"Which page?" he asked almost immediately my answer

"The one with the song "Beautiful Soul" in it" now I was probably quieter than a mute mouse

"Okay, umm…" he wasn't even making eye contact now which at the moment, I was thankful for

"And-" I begun

"AND?" he was really nervous now

"Mick told me _things _you said about me"

"What things?" he asked looking directly at me

"Um… he told me that you loved me and that you talked about me and that you wanted to be my boyfriend for a really long time and you thought-" I stopped myself

"I thought what?" he asked afraid of the answer

"That I was going to say no because I don't like you that way" I peeped out

"So… you don't like me? Nina, I'm getting confused"

"No! No! I do! I do like you! I like you a lot but, this is gonna sound crazy but, I never asked you to be my boyfriend because I thought you would say no" I spit out probably WAY to fast

He didn't say anything; he just stood there looking at his hands. Why wouldn't he say anything? Did he change his mind about me did he-?

My thoughts were briefly interrupted he rushing up to me and kissing me Right on the lips, like at prom. It was amazing. His lips were so soft and gentle and not trying to go further. Our lips moved in unison in perfect, lovely bliss. It felt like the kiss at the end of 'The Princess Diaries' movie, when he kisses her and her foot pops and turns on the lights and the fountain in the beautiful garden surrounding her and her prince. He ended the kiss and asked

"What do you think?" with a smile "Do you want to show me around the town tomorrow as our first official date?"

"Sounds great" I said with a smile as he soon continued to grant my wish

**NO! This is NOT the end of the story! More is soon to come on House of Switched! IF, I get reviews, I'll know what you guys want. Do you want me to cover the date or skip ahead to the party or even an idea that I haven't thought of. LET ME KNOW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own House of Anubis. I would just like to thank you guys for all the support and reviews!**

Nina's Pov

The next day I woke up with a huge smile on my face that was probably plastered permanently. Today was Fabian and I's first real official date. I looked at my clock on my nightstand, 8:37. I got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and put it up in a loose bun. I swept a little foundation powder on me just so I could cover up everything like zit scars and a birthmark and skipped into the kitchen.

Fabian was sitting alone at the dining table reading a newspaper and sipping orange juice out of a glass.

"Morning" I said as I sat down

"Good morning" he said following with a sip of OJ

"Where's Gran?" I asked

"She said she was going to the casino with her friend Shirley" he answered as he put the paper down

"You want breakfast?" I asked

"Sure, I don't want you to go to too much trouble though" he said

"Let me see what we have" I said getting up

I opened the cupboard and said out let "We have Lucky Charms, blueberry Pop-Tarts and Coco Puffs. Looks like Gran really stocked up before we came"

"Coco Puffs, definitely" he said as if he were saying 'you didn't even have to mention the others'

"With or without milk?" I asked getting a bowl and pouring the puffs into the other bowl

"No milk, I don't drink milk" he answered

"Lactose?" I asked

"Nope, just don't like it" he answered

"Same here" I said with a laugh

I sat down and handed him his bowl. He completely ignored the spoon and ate it piece by piece with his hands, as did i. I only brought the spoons so if he wanted it, he could use it.

"_So, _do you remember what's today?" I asked trying to be flirty

"Yes, or did you change your mind?" he asked "It's okay, I understand" he looked down

"No! I want to go so, what time do you want to leave?" I asked

"We can go after breakfast" he offered

"Then give me the Coco Puffs back" I said taking the bowl away

"What was that for?" he said playfully

"If you go out in Lewiston _this early_ you have to eat breakfast at Syros's! It's like an unwritten rule here in the Martin household" I took the bowl and poured the puffs back into the box and put it away

"Okay" he said with a smirk "I guess I'll go get dressed"

He got up and went to his room; I did the same but vice versa. I put on my blue floral tank and my light wash jeans and topped it off with my black oxfords (there shoes, look them up).

I opened my door and saw Fabian in the position as if he were about to knock but then he put his hand to the side. He then quickly put his hand out for me to take it and I gladly did.

I practically raced him out the door and we began to walk. When we got to the end of the drive way he asked;

"Shouldn't we get the car and the keys?"

"NO! We walk everywhere here! Everything is too close to drive and pass up the opportunity to walk" I said as if he should know

"Okay" he said laughing

"Are you laughing at me Rutter?" I asked laughing too

"No, you're just… adorable" he said with a smirk

"Well thank you" I said and I mock curtsied

For the rest of the walk we just kind of had an aqward silence until we passed Academy Park and saw the Peach festival being set up.

"There it is! The Peach festival is so much fun, we have to go. I hear my Gran saw it opened tomorrow night, which Is Friday. Then on Saturday, it's the party. Sunday, we go home" I pointed and we looked at the work in progress as we walked

"Okay, well where this place is? You said it was near the park" he started to look around

"Right there" I pointed to Syros's, and smiled

"Race ya!" he took off running and I followed

When we finally showed up at the diner's door, we were out of breath. Although, I did have enough energy to do my world famous victory dance because I won.

He opened the door for me (who said chivalry was dead?) and I walked in.

"Breakfast for two?" I asked

"Shouldn't you two kids be in school?" asked the hostess

"Actually no, we go to boarding school in England and were visiting for a friend's birthday party" I answered gracefully

"_Sure_, oh well, you two follow me" she grabbed menu's and lead us to a red boot in the center in a row of red booths

"Anything to drink?" she asked as we got settled

"OJ?" I asked, she nodded and wrote it down

"Same here" said Fabian

When the hostess heard Fabian's English accent, she looked embarrassed and then walked away.

"So what are you getting?" I asked Fabian, trying to make small talk

"We just sat down, you already know what you're getting?" he asked

"Please! I knew what I was getting as soon as left the house!" I said

The waitress brought our drinks and said

"Hi!" In a super perky tone "I'm Amanda, I'll be your server this morning! Do you know what you want yet?"

"I do! I want chocolate chip pancakes! Does Dan still make them in the shape of Mickey Mouse?" I asked

"For certain people, name?" she asked

"Nina Martin" I answered

"_The _Nina Martin?" she asked

"The very one" I answered

"Dan talks about you all the time, he thinks of you as a daughter you know. I'm sure he'll make them for you. What does your boyfriend want?" she asked

"Umm… steak and eggs?" he asked

"Sure thing" she answered "It will be out in a few" she said and walked away

"Does the whole town worship the ground you walk on or something?" he asked

"No, I just know a lot of people through my Gran. She's in the service guild so she knows everybody" I answered taking small sips of my drink

"Oh" he said even though he probably didn't know what the service guild was

"So" I said

"So" he said

"Well, um… to our first date" I held out my drink and we cheer-sd

"SO what should we do after this?" he asked

"What can't we do! There's the whirlpool jet boat but that's kind of expensive, Kiwanis Play Ground, the shops, THE KARATE STUDIO! , the art shack, we can go see my old teachers-" he cut me off by saying

"I can see you like that your back"

"That can't even describe it" I said embarrassedly

"Whatever you want to do, I'll do" he said simply

This was going to be a great day.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own House of Anubis. One person asked if I really knew all these places/people existed because I listed them in such great detail. YES, everyone but Dan exists. Also, so far everyplace I have named exists. I live here and know the places very personally!**

Fabian's Pov

After an amazing breakfast at that diner Nina liked so much, we went to the family owned shops on Center Street. Nina and I walked hand in hand as we entered a part of the street that seemed to consist of a lot of stores and family own coffee shops.

"Oh! Let's go in hear!" Nina pointed to a music store with the most beautiful guitar I had ever seen sitting in the window. "I know the owners" big surprise "They may even give me that guitar on a discount" she said with a smile

We opened the door to be welcomed by a bell ringing and the person at the desk's head shot up. He was young, in his 20's or 30's and had very short blond hair and brown eyes.

"Scott!" she said giving him a hug "I'm so glad to see you working today!"

"Nina! What are you doing back here?" he said

"I'm here for Jess' surprise birthday party. Oh! I almost forgot! This is Fabian" I waved "He goes to school with me back In England"

"So are you to like a thing or something?" he asked pointing back and forth between the two of us

"Umm… we're actually on our first date right now" she said aqwardly

"It's good to see Nina got over Allen… you hurt her, you have a lot of angry people to that are going to want your blood in a jar" he said, scary metaphor. Who was Allen anyway? "So" he said trying to change the subject "Fabian, are you a musician?"

"Yeah, I play guitar" I said proudly

"Amazingly" Nina added

"Let me hear you" he took the beautiful guitar and put it in my hands. It was red and shiny with a white neck and a question mark etched into it in gold under the bridge.

"_This, _Are you sure? It's such a great instrument, I wouldn't want to break it!" I said trying to give the guitar back

"No, I insist!" he said pushing it back

"Okay, here goes, what should I play?" I asked

"Play Beautiful Soul!" Nina suggested

"Okay, I know that one;

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah" I finished and the Scott and Nina clapped

"You have a gift my friend" he said taking the guitar back "I like this one a lot better than Allen, Nina! All he ever did was karate and gymnastics! This one here is a true superstar" he said making me blush even though I was dying to meet this Allen guy now

"Nina, can I talk to you in private?" asked Scott

"Fabian? Do you mind?" she asked

"No, I'll just look around" I answered

**Nina's Pov**

"What, Scott?" I asked as he pulled me into a the corner in a whispered tone

"I have a great idea" he answered

"And that would be?" I asked

"When your on your way home, come bye here. I'm gonna give that guitar to that Fabian of yours" he said

"Scott! You can't! That's too much! Just, give me a guitar pick with his name in it or something" I said

"No, I insist" he said with a forceful tone

"Okay" I said "I should get going, We'll be bye later" I said

I walked over to Fabian and said

"Ready to go?"

"All ready?" he sounded disappointed

"Yeah, I wanted to show you something. But don't worry, we can come back later" I said pushing him out the door "Bye Scott!" I called

"C'ya Nina" he called back

**Fabian's Pov**

I wonder what Nina was talking to Scott about? Anyway, Nina was now leading me down the street, through Academy Park and the festival set up, across another street and another and then down a hill.

"Here it is" she said with pride

"Here what is?" I asked

"Come on!" she said leading me into the building

She took her keys out of her book bag/purse and put one that I have yet to see her use before in the slot and open it.

We walked into a room that was really dark, then Nina flipped the light switch and unvalued a big room with a desk that was VERY messy, and a red and blue mat. There was also a small flight of stair on the side of the room that lead to another room that was much smaller but similar in décor. There were big heavy boxing bags around the room and allot of training equipment all over. This was her karate studio.

"No! No! No! NO!" I said shaking my head

"I'll teach you, come one just one hour! PLEASE! I'll go change into my gi!" she pleaded "I brought it with me!"

"What's a gi?" I asked

"You'll see if you say yes!" she pleaded even more

"Fine" I was about to step onto the mat when she yelled

"STOP!"

"What?" I asked stepping back

"Shoes! Take them off! Here" she handed me a pile of clothes from her bag

I looked at them, a blue t-shirt and black Nike work-out pants

"Go change in the bathroom, it's right over there" she pointed to a small door behind the desk "I'm gonna go change in the dressing room in the back, I'll be right out" she ran up the stair and out of sight

Uh, the things I WON'T do for this girl list is pretty short know that I thought about it. I went into the bathroom and changed. I stepped onto the mat and waited until Nina came out When she did, her hair was pulled back, and she had her uniform on. It was white with black trim on the shirt and black pants. It had a triangle patch on her left with a two yellow stars in it side by side, a circle red and blue patch on her left arm, a big yellow patch on her right and an American flag on her right arm.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yes, Ms. Martin ma'am!" I replied in a fake army drill voice

"Do you want to see what you're working towards first?" she asked, I nodded "Sit down" I sat down on the carpet at the edge of the mat

She stood in the far corner and began to sprint towards the other opposite her, she jumped into the air and did an Arial Cartwheel followed by, a spinning circle-y kick (butter fly kick who those of you also train in Chun-Kuk-Do), a front hand-spring and landed into a center split that made wince just at the sight of it.

"Okay!" she jumped out of the split like it didn't even faze her and said "Start out with … fifty push-ups, forty rapid crunches and I'll go easy on you and let's say thirty jumping jack ready? GO!" she started and I just stood there with my mouth open. She enjoyed this kind of torture? I guess I should start, I thought. I shook as I did my push-ups and only made it to 32, my 'rapid crunches' looked more like an obese person sitting up to reach for the television remote and by the time I got to my jumping jacks, Nina was already done.

"You did this daily?" I asked while trying to catch my breath

"More than that, sometimes up to four times a day" she said while stretching out her leg

"Now, did it hurt?" I asked

"Did what hurt?" she asked

"Falling into a toxic waste bin and getting super powers?" I asked

"No, I just worked really hard at this all the time" she explained "It's a lot of fun, you meet great friends, set goals, and… I even met my first boyfriend through it" she said now blushing

"Allen?" I asked

"Yeah, but he was a jerk, I found out he cheated on me" she said as she got up and helped me up

"Oh" I decided I should just drop it and start the class

"Alright! Let's go!" she sounded like Dora the Explorer about to start an adventure I felt I was about to wish this place had better air-conditioning

**Next chapter should come fairly soon, this one would just be too long so I split it in half**! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Fabian's Pov**

After a karate class from hell taught by an angel, we decided to go to lunch. Then Nina said she had some big surprise for me. I hope it's not more physical work!

Nina said it was a tradition of her's to go eat lunch at this place called the Silo. She said the view was amazing the only down part, it was at the bottom at this HUGE hill. When we finally got there, Nina sent me to find a spot to sit and she'll go place our order.

I looked around and saw a lot of elderly couples and babies sitting down for lunch. The restaurant was literally made from an old Silo. There was a ring shaped deck around it that connected with the ground at the entrance. The whole thing was open-air and had this big lawn outside. I went onto the lawn and found one of those cute swings that was like bench with the view of the Niagara River and what I presumed to be Canada only a quarter a mile away. The water however was at the bottom of a drop that was like ten feet away from the bench and was fenced off by a wood fence.

I sat down and waited. It wasn't long before Nina came and sat down next to me. (This place really does exist! It's actually only a short walk from my house and it's beyond beautiful. If you want to see the actual building look up Silo Restaurant Lewiston NY )

"This was one of my favorite spots growing up" she said as she put her head on my shoulder

Don't blow it Fabian, I thought to myself.

"It's beautiful" I said "So are you" I said looking down at her, just as we started to lean in, she heard the intercom say "Number 89, your order is ready" and she sprang up to got fetch the food

She came back with a tray of chips (fries), a hamburger and a hot dog.

"Burger or dog?" she asked

"Burger" I answered picking up the burger and taking a huge bite "Oh my lord! This is fantastic!" I exclaimed eating more

"Told you that you would love it here" she said taking a bite of her hot-dog

I finished very quickly and started snaking on the chips. When we were all done, Nina said

"Do you want ice-cream?" she asked

"Huh?" I still spoke cockney and didn't understand what she said

"Oh wait! Let me think…. White Mice Cream?" she said

"Sure, where?" I asked

"Over there" she pointed to and old train caboose that was transformed to sell white mice cream. "This place keeps getting cooler" I said

"Race ya!" she said quoting me from earlier and bolting

She won again and we got infront of the server.

"What do you want Nina? I'm buying?" I asked Nina

"Str Ok,i'll 'ave a vanilla White Mice cream cone and Nina 'ere will 'ave strawberry. Put sprinkles on 'ers awberry" I said handing her the money

"Sorry, I didn't catch that" said the server looking confused

"Oh sorry! It's the cockney, not used to you guys. I said I'll have a vanilla _ice cream _cone and Nina here will have strawberry. Put sprinkles on hers" I said blushing from embarrassment

"Okay, that will be ready in a minute" she said still looking confused

"Awesome! Say more! Say more!" Nina said clapping

"Umm…okay… Nina, I golden dove ya so much and i've been wantin' ter tell ya for such a long nickle and dime." ( if you know what that means you are SO cool!) I said with a smile because of what I just said even though Nina didn't understand it at all.

"Here" said the grumpy server when she handed us the white mice.

"Thanks" I took It and handed to Nina

We started to walk and talk and once we got the top of the hill, Nina stopped to throughout her white mice carcass ( creepy right?) and when I bent over to through away mine, a piece of fabric went over my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

"It's me" Nina answered

"Nina! What are you doing?" I asked

"It's a surprise, air go, the blindfold!" she answered as she began leading me forward

"If it's going to jump out at me, chase after me or harm me in any way, shape or form I want no part of it!" I protested

"I swear, you'll love it!" she said with a laugh

**Nina's Pov**

Man, we got a lot of weird looks walking down the street with Fabian in a blind fold! Anyway, when I lead him infront of the music store I instructed him to stay outside right infront of the store and to keep the blind-fold on. As he stood there I went inside

"Hey Scott!" I called

"You here for that guitar?" he asked coming out from the back room

"Yeah" I said looking at it in the window

"Here you go" he said handing me a guitar case

"I thought I was getting the red one?" I asked

"That is the red one, I changed it a little" he said

I looked in the case and saw the question mark was replaced with his name 'Fabian' carved into the guitar in gold

"He'll love it! Scott what's with the sudden burst of selflessness?" I asked

"The shop's closing" he answered looking down at the floor

"Oh no! Why?" I asked

"Business is down, nobody is buying anything because everyone in Lewiston already has everything they need" he confessed now looking at me in the eyes

"How much do you guys need to keep the store open?" I asked

"$20,000, I don't have" he answered

"I can get you the money! We'll have a fundraiser! Like a charity concert! Fabian and I will perform! I'm sure the school will let me stay a couple more days if it's for a good cause!" offered now on the floor pleading

"If you want to, I'll put some posters up around town. How's Tuesday sound?" he asked

"Sounds great! I'll see you then, we can have it in parking lot!" I said taking the guitar and waving goodbye while leaving

"C ya' then Nina!" he said now extastic

I then saw Fabian standing there, with the blind fold still on tapping his foot. I thought I would use this opportunity to my advantage;

I took out my took out my lipstick tube from my bottomless pit of a bag and quickly pressed it between Fabian's shoulder blades

"You move, you die! Now, give me all ya money!" I said faking a hip street accent even though here in Lewiston, the closest to a thug is 30 miles away in Buffalo

He paused and said;

"Nina, I know it's you!"

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Because I know you" he said turning around even though he couldn't see me "Can I take this off now?" he asked

"Hold out both your hands" I instructed as he did so

I put the case in his hands and said

"Okay, you can take it off now"

He took off the blindfold/scarf and his eyes went huge. When he opened it, they went even bigger and he had a HUGE smile on his face

"Nina! This is too much!" he said trying to give it back "Get your money back"

"It was free" I said pushing back towards him

"Why?" he asked

"Well, you remember how I said at the beginning of the year that I guy named 'Scott' asked me out like nine times and I said no? (Go to chp. 1) Well, he's cousins with person we talked to at the music store. HE owns it and the business is down so they I offered to both of us to sing in a charity concert to save the place. He was going to give it to me because the store is closing but now, I guess it's because we're saving the store" I answered maybe a little too fast

"We have to SING? Infront of people? I don't know about this, Nina" he said shaking his head

"Come on! PLEASE! I'm singing with you so you won't be alone! I pleaded

"Fine, but I get to pick the song" he said sticking out his hand for me to shake it

"Deal" I spit on my hand and reached to shake his hand but he pulled it back when he saw me spit

"So what do we do know?" he asked

"School" I answered

"Pardon?" he asked

"You'll see" I answered as I started to skip back to the house with Fabian on my tail

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS I CAN FINISH IT, I'M STARTING IT RIGHT NOW! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own House of Anubis! **

Nina's Pov

After 15 minutes of walking down the hill with the guitar case swinging between both of our legs, we finally arrived back at my house. I ran inside to check the time, 1;56. Perfect. I could see all of my other friends, teachers and won't have to worry about running into Jess because her parents always let her take her birthday off from school.

"Okay, Fabian do you want to drive?" I asked

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if my license is valid here" he said

"Well, that's better than my license that doesn't exist!" I threw him the keys

We hoped in the car and I gave him turn by turn directions in my 'GPS navigator lady' voice until we pulled into the school parking lot. He got out then held the door open for me to get out. When we got in to the school, I went into the main office and approached Miss Laporta, the school's secretary.

"Miss Laporta?" I asked

She looked up from her apparently extremely interesting computer screen and answered;

"Yes?" in a very snooty voice

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Nina Martin. I used to go here before I got a scholarship to a boarding school in England. I was hoping I could go visit a teacher or two?" I asked in a very sweet tone

"Oh! Nina! Sure, just don't be too distracting to the classes and be quick. This _is _a school" she answered

"Thanks!" I skipped out with Fabian trailing behind

"Fabian hury up!" I called behind

I kept looking forward when I felt two arms wrap around me and laugh. Fabian. He picked me up and span me around, he let me down and raced me up the stair case. There it was, room 713! Miss Sondek's room. Miss Sondek was the best teacher in the world, she was a friend, a mentor and just a big kid. She was the teacher I found out about the scholarship from. I opened the door slowly and knocked softly to get her attention. Her whole class swiftly turned their heads and then she did. She put down her pointer and said;

"Nina Martin! What are you doing back from England? And whose your friend?"

"I'm here for a friend's birthday! Oh! And this is Fabian" I said pushing him forward

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he said sticking out his hand for her to shake it

"Oh please! Call me Sondek! All the kids do!" she said avoiding the hand shake

"Run over anymore deer?" I asked jokingly and the whole class and Fabian gasped

"One time!" she said

"This woman was late for school because she hit a deer on her way here and then she didn't even call for a sub! Her homeroom had to be held in the gym and be watched by the coach! When she did call, it was already 4th period! Then, we had the WORST sub ever, her name was Dr. Jones. If you called her Miss or Mrs Jones, she gave you this huge lecture on how she earned her doctorate and you should respect her enough to call her by her title. All the other teachers made fun of her the next day by requiring to be called Dr. Hudson or Dr. George" I said the Miss Sondek and I burst into laughter, the others just stared. I guess you had to be there

"So what are you guys learning?" I asked Miss Sondek

"The exciting world of Cells" she answered as we caught our breath

"Fun" I said sarcastically

"So how is England?" she asked

"Great! I made a whole bunch of friends! We all live together in Anubis House. Fabian here lives in the house with me along with Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and then our house mother Trudy and the groundskeeper Victor" I said shuddering at the sound of Victor "it's actually really odd NOT hearing an English accent! You should here Fabian and his British slang! It's SO confusing! Fabian, say something!" I said poking him

"Umm… It's Robin Hood ter meet ya aw!" he said

The class oooed and ahhed at his statement and I just smiled at him

"It seems that Fabian and Nina are more then just _friends"_ Said Miss Sondek

We just tried to shake that comment off by laughing even though, I wasn't sure if we were dating or not. What is your relationship status In this very odd situation?

"Well, I'm going to be in the building and so is Fabian for another hour or so… I guess I'll see you around! If I don't see you, I guess until next time? Farewell Sonkep! Oh! And to her students, call her Sonkep. Her first year teaching 9th grade, she had her name printed wrong on the phone list and she was from then on, Sonkep." I said as I dragged Fabian out the door "Ado!"

"What was the rush?" asked Fabian "I thought she was your favorite teacher"

"Well, I kind of wanted to know. Are we dating, like are you my boyfriend or are we friends or like, what is our relationship status?" I asked really slowly

"That is up to you" know I'm confused "I will _gladly _be your boyfriend but, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a smile now moving in closer to me

"I would LOVE to be your girlfriend Fabian" I said giving him a small peck on the lips

Then, the door to Miss Sondek's room opened and Miss Sondek appeared

"Not to ruin your moment or anything but, your kind of distracting my class" she whispered and we flew apart "Better" she said and she went back into her room

"Let's go" I said with a laugh

"To where?" he asked

"Well, it's time for lunch!" I said

"Lunch?" he asked

"Dinner, In your terms" I answered making sure he understood

"We already ate" he said looking confused

"I want you to meet everyone and there's no better way to do it when there all in the same place!" the I bolted for the stair with him on my tail

Once we arrived at the cafeteria, I opened the double doors and creeped along the wall with Fabian behind me copying my every move. Once I approached my friend's table I put my hands on my hips and said;

"Girls! Don't you think you should be more aware of your surroundings?" they stopped what ever they were saying in there own conversations and looked at me at the head of the table and screamed;

"Nina! Your back!"

They got up and hugged me, Lexi just stood back and smiled

"Guys, this is my _boyfriend _Fabian" I said patting Fabians back and smiling

Lexi just gave me the 'What the hell happened?' look, I mouthed later and she nodded

"Nice to meet you all" Fabian said, forgetting about his usual hand shake

Within a few minutes, half the 10th grade was listening to my conversation with my friends to see what I had to say from the outside world that is England

"So, I have been DYING to ask Fabian this;" said Sara, another friend but she wasn't as close as Jess and Lexi "How on Earth did you get Nina here to say yes? Scott must have asked her out like a dozen times over the summer and she says no every time but two weeks after she leaves here she lands a stud like you? How'd she do it?" she asked

"Well," Fabian started "Nina lives with me in England in our boarding house, the House of Anubis. Last year, I had a HUGE crush on her as soon as I met her. We quickly became best friends and did practically everything together. Along with Amber and the rest of the gang, of course who are also kids that live with us. At the end of the year last year, we had an end of term prom and I finally got the courage to ask her and she said yes thankfully" he smiled at me and the crowd 'awed' "We were announced king and queen by our friend Amber and we danced then we kissed. Everything was perfect" at this point the entire crowd was silent and paying attention to Fabian "Then, she left too early in the morning for ANY OF US to say goodbye so, I waited. I waited all summer to ask her to be my girl. Then, on the first day of school, she wasn't there. All of us feared that she didn't get her scholarship renewed and that I would never see her again. THEN, on the second day of school, there was still no sign of Nina and nobody could contact her because we didn't know her zip code and Victor, our groundskeeper refused to tell us if she was coming back even though I had a feeling he didn't know either. But, on the third day, I came home from classes and there she was. Then we came here for her friend's birthday and I finally asked her to be my girl TODAY, actually only a few moments ago. And that, is the story of how she 'Landed a stud like me'" everyone fell to mush when they heard the story and 'awed', even a couple lunch ladies were caught up in the story that I lived. I just gave Fabian the biggest smile I could and gave him a peck on the cheek in front of everyone. I didn't care, I found my prince.

"I think I got my answer" Sara said

"Scott ain't got nothin' on Fabian" said Sierra, another friend of mine

"Well, it was great seeing everybody! Fabian and I are doing a charity concert for Strum's Music Shop on Tuesday so make sure you come! And please don't tell Jess you saw me! I'm a surprise!" I said taking Fabian's hand and walking him out

When we were in the privacy of the hall I stopped and looked at him and said;

"How could I ever have had gone a summer without you?"

"How did I go an entire year without telling you I love you?" he asked

**REVIEW! PLEASE! Now, I start the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything I mention in this story/chapter!**

Fabian's Pov

Tonight was Jessica's birthday party so Nina & Alexis went to go dress shopping. I sat in her house on the couch watching the television alone because her Gran had errands to run. I sat in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt watching some god awful TV show called "The Jersey Shore". The people on this show are pigs, and they are SO stupid. They can't even pronounce words correctly!

Just as I picked up the remote to change the channel, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door to discover a boy, probably the same age as us that looked an awful lot like that fellow at the music store

"Hello" I said

"Is Nina here?" he asked

"No, sorry she went out with a friend" I answered

"Who are you?" he asked

"Oh! I'm Fabian, Nina's boyfriend" I said putting me hand out for him to shake it instead, he punched me in the face. And that is when I blacked out.

I woke up slowly to see Nina standing over me, holding and icepack to my eye.

"What happened?" I asked groggily

"Um… I told you about the guy who asked me out a lot over the summer, he came bye and punched you in the eye. Do you remember why?" she asked

"I remember him coming bye, but I don't know why he would punch me. I told him you weren't here, he asked who I was and I told him I was you boyfriend then, he punched me. How do you know he came bye?" I asked

"He called me, freaking out at the fact he punched you and blacked out. He left when I got here and trust me, he hasn't heard last of this! He's gonna get it!" she said laughing

I tired to get up but Nina wouldn't let me. She's making me wait until the ice pack melts I felt fine but to make her feel reassured, I stayed with her and talked. Once the icepack did melt, I got up and went to the bathroom to see my eye in the mirror. When I saw myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but wince. My eye was purple mixed with blue and black; it almost looked like I had dark make up on. How was I going to a party with this? Nina will be embarrassed to be around me! People will always be asking 'Did you get in a fight London bridges' and be staring as if I were the elephant man.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Nina had been standing outside waiting for me to come out. She pushed me back into the bathroom and made me sit down on the john.

"What?" I asked

"I'm fixing your eye!" she said taking a little purple back out from a drawer.

"How?" I asked

"Well, I'm really going to _fix _it. I'm not god but, I can make it look like it's not there with make up!" she said taking a little jar of powder from the bag

"Make up? No way, I'd rather have the shiner!" I protested

"Please? I'm gonna feel bad if I see you all injured all night!" she pleaded

"Fine, for you" I said, can this girl make me do anything?

"Great!" she took a little powder puff puffed it right under my eye. Then she put this skin colored goop on my eye and rubbed it in. She put more powder on and then said;

"Done!"

"Already?" I asked

"When you live with Amber for a year, you pick up on things" she giggled as she put the jars away

I looked in the mirror behind her and saw that the black eye had vanished. It was completely normal, just a little red because the powder got in it.

"Amazing" I observed

"What time is it by the way?" I asked

She looked at the clock outside the door and came back in and reported;

"7:00, We should get going or else we'll miss the party! Why don't we go get dressed and I'll meet you outside in the car" she skipped out of the bathroom, down the hall and out of sight.

**Nina's Pov**

I put on the only fancy clothes that I had; a brown skirt that started right under my ribs and poofed out to right above my knees, a cotton plain pale pink t-shirt, black flats and little gold rose earrings.

Once I was finished primping, I brushed my teeth once more and re-applied my deodorant and hair spray. Then, I was done.

I skipped my way out of the house and saw Fabian standing outside the car looking as handsome as ever in his blue button down un-done with a white t-shirt underneath and really cool jeans. He looked up from his watch and smiled when he saw me with that white glistening smile I love and said;

"You ready to go?"

I nodded and hopped in the car. In my hand I had a small black box that held an elephant necklace made of Jade that I had picked up for Jess. I started to shake when I thought about seeing her again, I wasn't nervous but excited. I started to smile at that thought and started to sing along to the radio "I'm on the edge the edge the edge the edge the edge the edge! I'm on the edge of glory and I'm-" I was cut off by Fabian laughing "Are you laughing at my singing?" I asked "No! No! Your just in a really good mood all of the sudden"

"Were here!" I called now jumping up and down in my seat "Here?" he asked "Yeah! Her family owns it!" We were outside the grocery store, Rickman's , that had balloons and a strobe light that you could see through the windows. You may think 'How can you have fun in a grocery store?' but this is a tradition we've had since 5th grade when we all decided not to have another bowling party. We all sleep over in the aisles. The produce is always covered with a tarp so we don't infect it and they cover the deli with neon bed sheets. It's SO much fun

"M'lady" Fabian said at my door holding it open for me. I guess I didn't realize him getting out in my daze

"Why thank you kind sir" I said getting out in my awful fake British accent

I knocked on the door to the store and Lexi opened it and rushed us both into the store's inventory closet. All three of us were crowded into it like a sardine can and she whispered;

"When I open the door you both need to be ready to jump out! Your cue phrase is, 'here's my present to you, Jess" she slipped out of the door doing so, turning on the lights.

The room was very small, only ten feet wide at maximum and was filled to the brim with crates and two filing cabinets. I sat down on one of the crates and Fabian sat on the floor across from me.

"Some friend, leaves you in a closet" he laughed

"She's just really serious at times" I explained

"So what do you want to do while we wait?" he asked

"How about we play a game?" I offered

"What game?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" I was now excited

"Alright, Nina, truth or dare?" he asked with a smirk

"Dare" I answered confidently

"I dare you too… arm pit toot!" he laughed

"Few people know that I am a pro at this" I said putting my hand under my pit and sounded '_toot toot toot!' _

That made him BURST into laughter beyond belief and because of it, I burst into laughter. He and I chuckled until our cheeks were red. This, was gonna be fun.

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Nina's Pov

After 12 rounds of truth or dare that involved me putting my own foot in my mouth (thank god for tights), telling that Fabian is my first boyfriend since 8th grade and Fabian confessing that he cannot even be in the same room with someone eating corn on the cob due to the sound of people eating like animals. **(AN/ I can't stand corn either) **

We finally heard our cue so we stood behind the door, holding hands listening to Lexi introduce her 'gift';

"… Lexi, ya know I love ya so, I thought and thought some more and finally found the perfect gift for your special day… so here is your gift from me, Lexi" she opened the door slowly as if about to open the door to a lion cage at the zoo. Fabian and I walked out slowly holding hands. I smiled so big that I thought I wouldn't be able to reverse it when I saw Jess. Although, when she saw me some out she practically blew to bits!

"NINA! YOU'RE BACK FROM ENGLAND! WHO THE HECK IS HE?" she screamed all at once to sound like one big blur

Once she finished crushing me with her hurricane hug, I asked;

"Can you repeat that?" I asked still laughing

"Who's your friend?" she asked

"Oh! This is Fabian, my amazing boyfriend. Fabian, this is my friend Jess" I smiled at Fabian, he smiled back and he said "Hello Jessica" when we broke our gaze

"So" she started "I didn't exactly know you guys were coming so, you can sleep anywhere. You know, the only rule at the Rickman's Sleepover Birthday Extravaganza, boys cannot sleep in the same sleeping bag as boys. Otherwise have fun!" she skipped away, a habit she picked up from me

"So you want to go find a space to sleep?" I asked swiftly turning to Fabian

"Um… Nina, we don't have any pajamas" he said

"Yes we do! I brought some, I took the liberty of picking yours out last night. There here in my wonder bag!" I patted my purse

"You are amazing, you know that?" he gave me a hug while laughing

"So let's look around to scope out the perfect spot!" I took his hand and led him around the store. We argued kind of playfully about whether to sleep in produce under the lights or, in candy. We decided on candy because the produce didn't have a rug down which would probably be freezing cold.

While we were dancing in the aisles everyone grew silent and looked at the door. Even Jess' sister turned the stereo down. I turned around to see Scott, punch Fabian in the eye Scott, at the door. Then, everyone looked at me.

"Scott, you have some explaining to do and I also believe you owe Fabian here an apology" stated putting my hands on my hips

"Nina, you don't see why I would be mad?" he asked

"No! Fabian didn't offend you! He didn't harm you! So why would you punch him?" I yelled, the party gasped

"All summer I ask you to be my girlfriend, and you say no. You said that you didn't want a boyfriend then, you leave _for two weeks _and come back with Fabian?" he yells

"I never said I didn't want a boyfriend I said I don't want _you _as a boyfriend. And that was because I love Fabian! You hear me Scott?" I yelled

"You bitch!" he yelled

"Hey!" yelled Fabian "You can call me names, you can punch me but when you hurt _Nina, _oh you have crossed the line. I suggest you don't come any closer either, you do remember she's I black belt right?"

"Thanks but so is he" I whispered to him

"Nina, you can choose now and you can chose once. Me, or him?" asked Scott

"I choose Fabian! I would choose Fabian in a heartbeat! Now Scott, I think you need to go" I said quiet for that last sentence

"Fine! But… Nina, I promise, I won't hurt you. I promise I won't make you cry or anything but, can we talk? Outside, for just a minute to explain myself in full?" he said looking hopeful

Fabian's hand squeezed a little harder on mine and then I looked at Fabian and said in whisper;

"I'll be right back"

"Are you sure?" he whispered

"I'm strong" I whispered and let go of his hand

I walked out into the cold autumn air outside, I could even see my breath in the night. Scott followed me out and when we both were out there, he started;

"Nina, I love you. But I hate that you would pick somebody like Fabian"

"What do you mean _like Fabian?"_ I grew louder in my voice

"Oh come on, Nina! He's a dweeb! How could you like him? He's a no-it all, English dweeb! You can't see that?" he yelled

"You're a jerk! I never want to see you ever again!" I yelled and slapped him across his face

As I stomped back into the store, I started to cry because I just lost a friendship that I thought would last forever.

I opened the door to the store and everyone stared at me as tears began to roll down my cheeks. Fabian saw me crying and raced to my and just held me as I cried into his shirt probably getting make-up on it. When I caught my breath and stopped the tears he looked down at me

"I swear, that boy has another thing coming if I see him again" he said pushing one final tear off my face with the pad of his thumb

"Hey everybody, you can go back to your party" I said to the entire crowd, I really didn't want an audience

We walked slowly to our sleeping back set up so we could be in private. The rest of the crowd was dancing two lanes over so there was a low murmur of Katy Perry's E.T. Fabian and I decided to change into our PJ's so we did. I Sat back down on my sleeping bag in my cotton lace pattern pj pants and white tank. Fabian just wore a white t-shirt and blue pj pants.

Once we were all settled next to each other we laid down, I had my head turned to face him that was resting on my blue pillow which Lexi had picked up from my house along with Fabian and I's other things we would need for the night. We faced each other and he asked;

"So what happened out there? I must have been something, because not just anything can make the great Nina Martin cry"

"He was telling me that I was stupid for picking you and how your nerdy so I slapped him and walked away. It wasn't really the fact that he had called me stupid that made me cry, it was that a friendship was ruined" I whispered into his shoulder

"Nina, you are amazing. If you can't make a friendship work, nobody can because you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. Scott's just not a good friend I guess" he brushed hair out of my face "And don't ever believe your stupid because that's almost as ludacris as Amber winning the Nobel Prize" that made me laugh and he smiled

"Is that a smile?" he asked, I nodded

"How are you so amazing?" I asked

"A wise man once said that a man is as only as good as the one's he loves" he answered

"That's really profound, who said that?" I asked

"I don't know, I read in on a bar of Dove soap when we switched places" he laughed and so did i

Forget Scott! I don't need him! Everything I need is right here.

**I CAN'T BELIEVE NOBODY REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER! IF NOBODY REIVEWS THIS ONE, I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL YOU DO! **


	24. Chapter 24

Fabian's Pov

I felt so bad for Nina last night! She lost a friendship all because of me! I still can't believe Scott would call her stupid! She has saved not only my but also all of our house mates lives, battled Rufus and solved an entire mystery! How could she be stupid?

She was fast asleep on my arm that was tingling because it fell asleep about an hour after she did. I've been drifting to sleep and waking up for two and a half hours listening to the girls behind us gossip about 'Which couple is the cutest'. Apparently Ariel and Brad have broken up and got back together 8 times and is looking doubtful.

After I _did _actually fall asleep, I woke up with and awful ache in my back. It must have come from the _luxury _of sleeping on the carpeted floor. I wonder how bad I would have ached if we slept were there was no carpet. Anyway, I got up and slipped my pillow in place of my arm so I didn't wake Nina up. I had to find this Scott guy and tell him that he better stay away for the rest of our visit because if he makes her cry again, he's got another thing coming.

I began to run down the street and stopped at the music store. I opened the door softly because I, had a plan.

I called in my usual, not angry, voice;

"Scott?"

The nice Scott came out of the back room which was covered by hanging beads

"Fabian, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I came by to ask you where the other Scott lives-"

"Stop right there" he stopped me midsentence "You can call me Scooter, that's my real name. I hate it so everybody calls me Scott but, since you gonna be talkin' about both Scott and me, it be easier" 

"Okay, well Scott… left something at the party last night and I was wondering where I could see him to give it to him?" I asked hopfully

"Uh huh, so tell me the real story now" he said with sly smirk

"He insulted Nina at the party to her face and made her cry! I need to talk to him!" I started to get louder

"Okay! Okay! Here, he lives in the apartment upstairs! The stairs are in the back!" he said pointing to back room

"Thank you!" I walked off and up the stairs, when I got up there, I pounded on the door _'bam! bam! bam!'_

He opened the door and his eyes went huge when he saw me. He tried to close the door but I held it open

"What? She chose you!" he yelled

"I don't want to see you ever again for the rest of our stay and if you make her cry one more time I swear I will make you cry" I yelled

"Don't worry, I don't want to see you and your pathetic little girlfriend anymore" he yelled

I couldn't help it, rage filled my body. I overflowed with anger and I picked up my fist and swung and him straight in the nose. He bent over in pain, blood flowing from his nose and out the creases of his hands. I was worried someone would come up like Scooter so I stumbled/ran away. I nearly tripped out the door, and I hightailed it to grocer. I shook my head trying to get the image of him before I went in but it didn't really work. But, I had to go in so, I slowly opened the door and snuck back in and lied down next to Nina.

**Okay, so I got some reviews but not as many as I usually get. I really love getting reviews and they help my writing so much. Even if you just write 'update', I'd be happy!**


	25. Chapter 25

**To clear things up, Scooter (aka Scott) works at the music store. He hates the name Scooter so everyone calls him Scott. Scooter's cousin's name is also Scott. Scooter's cousin is the one Fabian punched. I don't own anything!**

Fabian's Pov

I think I got away with punching Scott. After breakfast Nina and I went back to the house to get dressed for this amazing festival of hers. I put on a blue cotton t-shirt and tan cargo pants. I met her outside, she was wearing jeans and pink V-neck t-shirt.

We walked up the hill and to the park. It was extremely busy with people riding rides, eating fried food and playing rigged games. Nina and I walked into the park and I couldn't help but notice her giant smile;

"You really love it here don't you?" I asked

"Almost as much as Anubis" she said

"You love Anubis more than here? How? There's food fights practically every night, drama more than most soap operas and not to mention an EVIL groundskeeper!" I said curiously

"Because," she started "Anubis may be chaotic, dramatic and just plain weird at some points but, my family lives there. Gran is the only reason I didn't apply for the scholarship years ago. I may like my memories from here but, Anubis is my real home and I wouldn't trade that for anything" she said looking at me in the eye

"Well, enough with the seriousness, let's have some fun!" I said taking her hand

We rode rides, ate some awful food and we were standing at the duck pond game. Nina was deciding whether to pick a blue duck or a yellow one so, as she was decided to look around. I turned around and saw Scott along with some other guys that looked a lot like him. They saw me, and started to walk towards me. When Scott was close enough, I was able to make out a thick white bandage around his nose. He approached us as Nina tured around to see what I was looking at with a big orange tiger in her hands. It was so big that I could barley see her face so, she put it on the ground;

"I told you to leave us alone" I said

"And I was prepared to until you BROKE MY NOSE" he said

Nina gave me the 'What the hell is he talking about?' look Scott noticed her expression and said;

"Oh he didn't tell you? Oh this is rich! He came to my house, told me I couldn't see you then punched me in the nose!" leaving out the part about his insults about her part

"What?" she gasped

"You called her pathetic! I know that I shouldn't have hit you and I apologize for _that _but, I don't want you to upset her anymore! Why don't you just leave, we'll be gone by Wednesday and forget all about us!" I yelled at him

"You called me pathetic?" Nina asked Scott

"Yeah but… I don't think you get it! I'm the victim here!" Scott protested

"How are you the victim?" she asked

"Hello! Broken nose!" he yelled

"Just stay away from me!" Nina yelled then, she turned around and marched away. I quickly followed when we were a safe distance for them not to hear I asked;

"Do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" she sounded flustered and almost upset. I felt really bad for her but, all I could do, is help her through losing her friend

**Night of the charity concert**

Nina's Pov

We had already managed to sing all of our songs except the last one. We were both waiting backstage for the stage hand to give us the go signal. I was sipping water like crazy I was so nervous and tracing back and forth. I was starting to freak out once I looked out and saw the crowd had grown from a little 50 person group to at least 200 people.

Fabian just leaned against a table behind me trying to calm me down by softly saying things like "you'll do great" and "it's only one song left" but this was the biggest one because it was the first one I had ever preformed with Fabian.

I was so nervous I guess I started to hallucinate because my water tasted funny except, I wasn't worried because Fabian was drinking out of it too and he was fine. I guess it was just me. The stage hand left the makeshift stage and gave us the go signal- thumbs up- and smiled.

I wondered on stage with Fabian behind and approached the extra mic that the hand had just set up. I looked out into the crowd and saw no sight of Scott. I guess he took me seriously enough to leave me alone. I tapped the mic and the crowd covered their ears at the sound of the high pitched squeal that uttered out of it. The music started and as did Fabian;

Do you hear me,

I'm talking to you

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

**Me**

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

**Both**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

**Fabian**

And so I'm sailing through the sea

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

**Me**

Though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

**Both**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Just then, a glow came from my chest and Fabian's. It was all I saw for a little while then, I looked out in the crowd. The crowd BURST into applause after that, i guess it was an effect that was set up. Then, I realized Fabian and I must have switched stage spots. I looked next to me and saw myself staring at me. Fabian and I had switched souls again. THE END

**IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I'LL WRITE THE SEQUAL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. IT'S UP TO YOU!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/n Check my profile for House of Switched two! I am starting right now! Let me know if you have ANY ideas AT ALL that you want to see in House of Switched Two!


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry! I've tried so many times to continue this story but it just doesn't flow. So, I have decided to put this story up for adoption. All you need to do Is Write your Username and What you plan to do with the story. EVERYTHING will be considered. I will make my decision within the next few days. I'm sorry again, but I am about to start a new story called… DRUM ROLL PLEASE….. "Unknown Royalty". Sorry! **


End file.
